Tired
by InnovativeIvia
Summary: What happens one day when Annabeth brings success home from her internship when all Percy brings is tiredness because of success? See how Annabeth makes him dance and sing within a few seconds.


Tired, a Percabeth fanfiction

Hi guys, give me requests. I write head cannons too.

Annabeth was home earlier than she normally would be from her internship at California Architecture company because her work had been accepted in the company as a design. Her friends from the internship had called her to a club but she'd felt like spending the day with Percy in their cozy house in New Rome. She was reading Dark Summers by Ali Sparks in Greek when the door opened and groans were heard followed by the sound of a body plopping down at the couch.

Annabeth rushed to the living room and found Percy's head laying on the armrest of the couch, his legs folded and barely fitting in the couch and his face buried in the backrest of the couch.

"Hi" she said. No reply.

"Yeah, go on ignore me" she said, a little angry as she had thought that Percy would come in happily and she would break the news about her success and he would spin her around and make her night wonderful with a date but nothing of that sort happened. No reply.

Then, she took his face in her hands and sat on the couch so that his face rested on her lap. His rose buried towards her stomach. Annabeth, knows what people are feeling, most of time as she read their eyes as easily as a Greek book but with Percy, it is difficult because his eyes are so…so magical, that she could get lost in them and forget everything but right now, she can feel waves of tension flooding from him (Get it?Waves, flooding)

"Are you tired?" She asked. A sigh was heard which Annabeth took as a yes. She buried her hands in his hair and started massaging his scalp with her cold fingers. Then she turned Percy's dace so he could see the ceiling. His eyes were closed, though.

She put her cold fingers on his burning forehead and massaged the temples of his forehead. She knew that the tension was leaving him.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked, although she guessed, it might be because of Richard Martin.

"R-Richa-ard" he groaned. Richard was kind of a coach to the interns. Once, when Percy had answered a question in Marine biology, Richard had not known the answer to, Richard had been strict upon him and when he'd calculated the amount of fishes affected by sea breeze, correctly for which he'd got an award, you bet Annabeth was proud, anyway, Richard had made this goal to make Percy's life miserable. He gave him a lot of work which meant lots and lots of work, more work than Annabeth does and that's saying something. How, she hated Richard…

Anyway, Percy turned his back towards her so Annabeth slipped her hand under his shirts and drew circular motion with her nails on his back . Percy, shivered at the cold and sensitive touch. Annabeth reached his middle of the back, where she drew circles, watching Percy groan and shiver. He might not be invincible but that spot was the mist sensitive spot on his body and it was very ticklish,though she didn't tickle him.

Then, she turned Percy so she could massage his chest. Percy's eyes were still closed. Annabeth drew soothing circles on his chest with his palms and nails. Percy shivered and she kissed his nose.

"I love you" he said. Annabeth 's heart stopped every time he said that. It gave her immense pleasure.

"I love you, too" she replied. She pulled his shirt back down and Percy pulled her in a way that now she under him. He kissed her. Annabeth wrapped her legs around hi torso and turned them around while they separated for air.

"Hey, you know what?" She asked

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I got my project submitted in the company as one of the bests designs they will ever make!" She squealed.

"You look happy " he said

"Yeah, I mean look at me,I can't stop smiling" she gave off a cheeky smile . Percy thought she looked prettier like that then any other girl that he knows of. He was really proud of her. Then she started laughing and jumping on top of HIM

"Poor, Rizelle" she laughed. Rizelle was her rival. Then she played the radio and started

dancing to " Gives me hell" ' she started singing it loudly and dancing with adding words like 'beat that', 'don't mess with me' and 'Who got the beat, babe?' That's right I got it' Percy couldn't stop chuckling. Annabeth made him refreshed. He loved her for that. Screw it, he lived her for everything that about her. He, just lobed her. He got up, carrying Annabeth in his arms. He threw her in the air and catches her as if she were a little baby. She was so cute as she giggled and shouted the lyrics and occasionally, she said 'We rock, Perce' and 'I love you' he spun her around and danced and sang with her. That was their way of celebration and as Annabeth says, it was the best.


End file.
